6 Ponies, A Brony, and a Furry
by pyrodragonchronicler
Summary: The ancient rivalry between Bronies and Furries will finally come to an end as two dimension hopping friends duke it out in the land of Equestria.
1. A short intro

**My Little Pony and all characters (besides my own, but who would want to steal them anyway?) belongs to Hasbro and all credit goes to them. This is my first Fanfic; trust me, I'm not getting paid for this.**

360 seconds until Hydrogen collision

I jumped in place, jolted awake into the living world. I have been playing with the Gameboy I snuck into the field trip and hadn't noticed it was almost over. For the first time that morning, I looked around. Nothing really stuck out, just your normal college university preparing to break the laws of physics. Or at least that what the flyer said. I was just here for the break from school. It wasn't really that amazing: the halls were small and crowded, the classrooms filled with a sea of desks, everything I see at high school every day. Again, nothing special.

"Are you watching that pony show again?" an elbow nudged me accompanied with a whisper. I sighed and took out the headphones I was wearing.

"For the last time, I'm just playing some pocket monster game. And I told you not to tell anyone about that!" I whispered furiously under my breath, glancing side to side for any eavesdroppers. We all have a secret, one that we love to indulge but hate to share. Not to mention it was embarrassing. The thought of anyone knowing I watched girly cartoons was enough to make me lose sleep. I started to put in my headphones to tone everything out.

240 seconds until Hydrogen collision

I fumbled and dropped the headphones, which began swinging near the proximity of my knee. Using my hand, I gathered them up. After doing so, my eyes swung up to the window everyone was gathering to.

"Is that where we're supposed to watch this collision thingy?" I asked my friend next to me.

"Yeah, talk about nerds," he gestured toward the group, "I bet we're the only ones here for the day off. Hey, want to get a closer look?" he said with a glint in his eye. I smirked; mischief was the one thing that never bored us.

120 seconds until Hydrogen collision

I swore under my breath as we snuck through the door intended for the scientists that actually worked here. Countdowns always go faster in a hurry. We ran down some stairs before someone saw us. Giving the room a once-over, I deduced three things.

room was indeed a chamber and very big.

is a long metal tube in the middle of the chamber, with a slight bigger chamber at the very end.

to borderline ADD, I was going to touch said chamber.

Some guy in a white suit ran by us, obviously too busy to bother with obvious delinquents to be. My friend and I grinned.

"Wonder why he's in such a hur-"

90 seconds until Hydrogen collision

Oh, that's why. My friend and I looked to our lefts and our rights. All the white suits seemed busy and overworked. Perfect for us. Using some leftover boxes lying over the place and cluttered desks, we subtly worked our way closer to the tube. What mischief was going to be done, I did not know. But I did know it was going to be big.

60 seconds until Hydrogen collision

The tube was bigger than I thought. The main chamber of it was as tall as me; I had to stand on my tiptoes just to see the bottom of the bronze contraption. My friend snickered and pulled out a screwdriver from heavens knows where. Eyeing my perplexed look, he jerked his head toward the nearest cluttered desk. I felt stupid for not thinking of it myself.

30 seconds until Hydrogen collision

The countdown reminded me of our dwindling time. Carefully and hastily, my friend unscrewed the window of the chamber so I could reach in. Using tape I found on the ground, I stuck it on a piece of paper I took out of my pocket. I showed my friend.

Snickering, he whispered, "Do it!" I taped the MLP promo poster inside the chamber. If this little science experiment worked, I figured there might be cameras. Talk about a way to embarrass Yale. Might even get a professor sacked.

10 seconds until Hydrogen collision

I leaned backward to get out the chamber I was leaning into. In my defense, it was huge. But something was wrong. I could hear the machine humming. I wiggled a bit to no avail.

9

My eyes began to blur. I started to struggle.

8

I could feel my friend pulling me.

7

The machine was pulling back. Or was it the gravity?

6

I fell in, my center of balance thrown out of whack.

5

The window behind me slammed shut. My friend pounded on the glass, screaming something I couldn't hear. I pounded back. A couple white suits took notice and tried to help open the window.

4

I was doomed.

3

What happens if I get hit by an atom going faster than light?

2

Am I going to die?

1

I'm sorry God. Please send me to heaven so I can tell my grandma I love her.

0

All I saw was a flash of light and darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

"I'm Pinkie Pie. Are you a new pony? I know every pony but I've never seen you before! Let's throw you a party!"

…

What?


	2. Is that Forshadowing?

**My Little Pony and all characters (besides my own, but who would want to steal them anyway?) belongs to Hasbro and all credit goes to them. This is my first Fanfic; trust me, I'm not getting paid for this.**

"Oh shit!" Darren screamed as he saw his friend get blown up into tiny light particles. "What the hell happened to him?" he yelled at the light suits that were scratching their heads. With a shrug, they walked off toward their supervisor, figuring that a coffee break was in order. Not to mention some therapy. Lots and lots of therapy.

"You're not going to help him? You're not even going to help him!" Darren shouted at the scientists. He looked around, searching frantically for some sort of a control panel. In neon lights, a sign appeared in his peripherals. With a closer look, the sign said, with an arrow pointing down, "Control Panel".

"Wow, isn't that a little too obvious?" Darren face palmed himself. Glancing around looking for loiterers, Darren rushed to the panel and examined the buttons. On the metal contraption there were several buttons. A few buttons flashed pretty colors, and a couple knobs twitched on their own. But only one button stood out from the rest. It was big, it was shiny, it was red, and it was probably dangerous and only a complete idiot would press it. Darren, who fit the requirements, pressed the button anyway.

_60 seconds until hydrogen collision _

"Oh shit! I'm coming for you man!" Darren ran to the huge tube, pulled open the window that was now free, and hopped in. The chamber began warming up. Darren could hear a humming noise within the machinery. He clicked his heels hoping he would be sent to his friend where ever he was. As his vision began to blur with the white light, he had one last thought.

_I wish I had a tail…_

There was nothing but darkness. And in the darkness there was nothing. Darren flinched with his eyes still shut. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. Darren did a mental check-list; _arms-check, legs-check, head-check, tail-chec-_

_Tail?_

…

"The hell?" Darren opened his eyes. It was a weird sensation. It felt like his butt after he put on a pair of jeans that were too tight. His eyes glanced over his new body, widening in wonder. He had green scales all over his body! He had spikes coming out of his arms! Blue colored. Darren felt something poking out of his back. Two something's as a matter of fact. He turned his head for a closer look. Darren gasped. He had wings! Wait, he smelt something burning. Darren looked down. It was his mouth. He was breathing fire!

"Holy shit! Im a dragon! Wait, where am I?" He looked around. He was surrounded by trees and more trees. Darren shrugged with his new found wings. After testing his shoulders in a various amount of ways, taking the better part of the hour, he finally managed to flap his wings. With a hop, a stretch, and a bounce, he was off flying into the sky. And by sky I meant the ground. It took another hour for Darren to figure out how to fly properly. But he did manage it eventually.

After taking off properly off the ground, Darren lifted off above the trees. It was an amazing sight, the canopy only a few feet below him. It was exhilarating, so much in fact he tried going faster. He pumped power into his new wings, slowly becoming a green blur. He grinned, never feeling so empowered as he did now. Feeling some odd instinct, he flexed his wings in a special way, pausing in the air, and then swinging forward faster than ever. The trees below had become nothing but green to him. Darren thought he heard a quiet boom behind him.

After a few minutes of playful speed, the forest ended underneath him. Slowing down a bit to enjoy the scenery, and look for his friend, something caught his eye. Rather than fly low and risk meeting something alien, Darren stayed high in the sky. Way down below, he saw what appeared to be two horses chatting with each other. If this wasn't odd enough, the pink (pink?) horse was bouncing around a red horse that appeared to be out cold on the ground. However, Darren saw this red horse lift his head in amazement, then pass out again. Remembering his sudden transformation, Darren mused that his friend would be suffering as well. Aiming his head down low, he descended toward the ground. Raising his wings like dragons in the movies did, he attempted to land gracefully in front of the pink pony. However, since those are movies, they had no basis in reality. Darren landed face first into the dry dirt.

"Ouch." Darren complained.

"Oh what's your name? I know every pony here and I've never met you before! I know every dragon here too, but there's only one dragon here and his name is Spike! He lives with Twilight, you should meet him! Yay, that means I can throw two parties now! What's your na-"the pony began speaking in muffled words, a green claw now covering her mouth. Darren wondered if she ever shut up. But that wasn't important. What was important was finding his friend. Darren crawled to the unconscious scarlet pony, unaccustomed to walking on two feet. He poked the horse with a blue claw. The pony stirred a bit, muttering something under his breath, and then collapsed again. Darren started feeling annoyed. He breathed in, ready to yell in his ears, but remembered that he might accidently breath fire. Darren poked the red pony again. The pony refused to awake. _Being a pony must not hold a candle to being a dragon. Heh._ Darren chuckled at his thoughts. Looking at the pony once last time, he merely shrugged. He hopped around to the pony's backside, and grabbed the pony's shoulders. With a hop, Darren caught flight with his new passenger.

Soaring high in the sky, Darren circled around the nearby area, trying to get a view of his surroundings. It appeared he was directly above an apple orchard. A short distance from here was a town of sorts, full of horses that appeared intelligent. Darren narrowed his eyes. This was oddly familiar, probably something his friend would like. Even farther from there was a mountain range. Darren began panicking inside. Where was he going to go? A dragon just doesn't just land in the middle of town, even if said town was full of ponies. He shrugged again, albeit in midair, and headed back toward the forest. His ears perked up. He just heard the booming noise again from earlier. With another shrug, Darren merely ignored it. Big mistake.

"Oh god what just happened?" Darren cried as he laid flat on the forest edge, rubbing his scaled head. Out of nowhere, a rainbow blur hit him! Now he was down on the ground at the mercy of the rainbow foe. Darren perked his head up and looked for his friend. He was alone. Again. Or so he thought, until the rainbow blur appeared again out of the forest, heading toward the town, complete with a new red streak. His friend was in enemy territory. Darren sat up and prepared to fly again.

_Thump!_

Darren stumbled; the arrival of a heavy weight had surprised him. He clenched his claws, prepared to fight the foe who had dared land behind him! But then a voice spoke. One that even Darren would know, for his friend had cherished(and relentlessly mock) greatly.

"Now my little ponies, what do we have here?"

_Crap._


	3. The Two Heroes Meet!

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Characters (except my two) belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Still not earning money unfortunately. Perhaps the plot will begin soon?**

_Thump!_ I landed on the ground with a bounce. Even though I was barely conscious, the pain was still there. Last thing I remember is hearing a voice from a cartoon show, then BOOM! Vertigo, more vertigo, and then an indecent landing. I suppose opening my eyes would've been a great way to know what's going on, but disbelief kept me disoriented.The vertigo didn't help. Outside the reaches of my mind, I heard voices calling out words. I couldn't hear them; I was far too out of it. The way I felt, I could've been drunk. Perhaps I was, maybe a white suit drugged me. Whatever the cause, I did not feel well at all. Knowing all too well I couldn't keep it up forever, I opened one eye.

"Hi!" One voice directed at me started to speak. I held up a hand to stop her.

"Excuse me, I have to go puke now." I crawled off to the side of the dirt road I was on and puked in a nearby bush. After I was done, I looked at myself. Raising my right hand, closer examination revealed it was nothing but a red stumpy arm. I puked again.

"Uh, you don't look too well."

"Well thank you captain obv-"I turned around and began to snark. My victim-to-be was a purple unicorn. Without even finishing my sentence, I proceeded to vomit a third time. When my bowels were completely empty, I retched again for good measure. I whipped my head back to the scenery. I was at the edge of some cartoonish town. Right in front of me was a purple unicorn, a pink pony, and a blue flying pony. What was worse that I recognized who they were. I did not want to be here. I rushed to all fours, not bothering to talk to them.

"Maybe you need a little help…" the purple unicorn started to help. Oh she did alright; the sound of her voice startled me to stand completely. With my heart beating and my breath racing, I tried to run toward the town. After landing on my face, and tasting the dirt, I got up and tried again. The pink pony bounced toward me but that's when I started running for real. I had to concentrate hard on foot placement, but it didn't take long for me to get the hang of it. Sprinting into town, I finally saw what I've feared. There were ponies everywhere! To my left there was a gaggle of ponies chatting up around apple crates. To my right was a purple dragon talking to a white unicorn. While sprinting as fast as I could, I chanced a glance upward. The sight was enough for me to stumble. A couple flying horses were _pushing the clouds._ That was impossible. But I knew one place where that was possible, and the very word scared me.

_I'm in Equestria._ I proceeded to faint, again. A little while later, I regained consciousness. My eyeballs rolled around trying to get all the unbelievable scenery. I was in a tree for crying out loud. Or last I thought I was. Deciding that proof would be better than suspicion, I got up and decided to look around. Sitting on my butt, I realized I've just finished sleeping in someone's bed. I wiggled my butt on the sheets. It was a comfy bed. I hopped off and trotted down the stairs. Circling on the ground floor, I took in the wondrous sight. There were books everywhere! I tried to grab one but my hoof just slipped off. The incident reminded me of something however. I took a close look at myself. Apparently somehow I've transformed into a red colt. Not bad, I admitted to myself. At least I kept my black hair (mane?). Then it hit me. I'm in Equestria, I'm a horse, then that must mean…

"Aw man," I whined to myself.

"No cutie mark?" A familiar voice piped up from the shadows. I jumped in place, and turned to face the famous purple horse.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkles, please to meet you!" she said, tilting her head while looking at me. More particularly, she was looking at my flank. I felt slightly uncomfortable, not used to the sensation of not wearing clothes. If I was still on earth, I'd consider her gaze harassment, but in this case it was justified. I had no cutie mark. I rubbed the top of my head; no horn either. Looking to my side, I realized no wings. Man this sucks, of all the possibilities I was stuck as an earth pony. LAME! Man, if I have to be stuck as a horse I might as well be doing magic or flying!

"Are you alright? You were really sick earlier," Twilight said, trotting up to me and staring.

"Yeah, just a little culture shock, never been a pony before."

"What? But look at you! You are a pony!" Twilight shouted in her confusion. I held up an explanatory hoof.

"Why don't we skip this awkwardness and move on. The point is, I'm a pony now and we should probably forget this ever happened." I nodded slowly for emphasis, Twilight mimicked me.

"That means no questions, no testing, and you better keep your hoofs off me!" I got up completely and trotted out the door, practicing my footw- *hoof*work in the process. Now that my stomach was completely empty, I felt better and could properly enjoy the scenery. Many of the buildings were familiar. There was the shop that Pinkie worked at, a clothing boutique, and I swore I saw tiny ponies playing in front of a schoolhouse. I paused in front of a mirror that was propped on some random building. It was about my height, perfect for examining me. Not that I usually give into vanity, but I did want to see the pony version of me. I was a handsome red colt if I could say so myself. My black mane was slightly rugged, just like my human hair. Unfortunately, so was my tail. I considered visiting the clothing store and meeting another famous pony, but knew it was fruitless. I had no money, and no knowledge of the Equestrian economy. _Well I can always get a job. But where?_ I had no wings or horn, so my options were very limited. I sighed, turned around, and began walking toward the forest.

"Oof! Ow!" Someone slammed into my side. I rolled off my back to face the perp. A blue pony was on the ground in the same position as me, rubbing her head. Noting she had wings, I prepared to tell her off. But she opened her eyes. The blonde pony blinked a few times at me with her crossed eyes. Deciding that walking away would leave me better off, I merely continued my way.

"Wait!" The blonde pony shouted behind me. I didn't even look back. I heard a swoosh noise behind me and felt someone tackle from behind. I briefly struggled, but the blue pony successfully pinned me down on the ground. I looked into her cross eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat at her. This was getting borderline stalkerish.

"I'm so sorry for running into you!"  
>"That doesn't mean you should just tackle me to apologize!" The blue pony shrugged.<p>

"You were walking away. Plus, you look new." How did she know I was new? Did I have a neon light on my flank?

"You were looking at my flank, weren't you?" The pony flinched, and then let me go. I brushed myself off. Before continuing on, I mused about something. I turned around before she could fly away.

"Say, you don't happen to know a place where a pony down on his luck can stay, do you?" The blue pony perked up, and nodded.

"I know a place, someplace perfect! Here, I'll take you!" She stood up on all fours.

"Thanks a lot! Wait, what? ARGH LET ME GO!" She grabbed me and took off into the sky. I stopped struggling for a minute and took a peek at Ponyville from my sky view. It was quite nice I admit. We flew over the town, past some apple orchard that was miles long, over the forest, and dropped off right in front of a chapel-like building.

"Is this it?" I asked, noticing the building looked very desolate and needing repair.

"Yup, it's quite the hideout for someponies. You'll be fine if you need to stay for a few days." The blonde pony saluted.

"Well I guess it'll have to do. What's your name anyway?" I turned to the blue pony, starting to warm up. But she didn't hear me. In fact, she was already in the sky flying away. Well whatever. _I'll just remember her as Derpy_. I knew Derpy wasn't her name, who'd name their kid that? I'll just ask tomorrow if I go into town. Until then, I'm going to take an extremely long nap. Luckily it wasn't raining, so the lack of roof wasn't going to bother me for the night. I popped my eye open. _It's already dark, how long have I been here?_ I thought frantically.

"Meh. G'night," I muttered to myself.

"Goodnight," a voice said to my left. _Stalker!_

Let me tell you something; getting dragged halfway across a country that exists on your television by pegasi to meet the princess is not fun; especially if it's on charges of public indecency. Apparently puking multiple times is warrant for arrest. Anyways, I was being carried through the night sky by two white ponies wearing gold armor. I tried to lighten the mood by asking their names, but all I got in return was a snort. It's as if they only talk to give you your Miranda rights. I squinted, trying to see in the darkness. My eyes could make out the outline of a huge assembly of buildings. _Canterlot, _I thought. I wondered what my punishment would be, cleaning the castle grounds with a toothbrush?

The pegasi dropped me careless, and flew off. I rubbed my sore head, wondering what punishment I was going to serve. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The windows looked like stained glass with pictures of ponies all over. I recognized one depicting the elements of harmony. Personally, it was my favorite. Looking around the chamber, I noticed that the throne was empty. _Figures, she must be lifting the sun by now_. She was pretty much a sun goddess. Thankfully, my wait was cut short by rays of light poking through the windows. The royal hall was engulfed in daylight, and a sound of powerful wings was heard. A white blur flew over my head and landed in front of the throne. Princess Celestia stood regally, waiting patiently for me to approach. I trotted a few feet in front of her. Knowing I was probably in trouble, being arrested and all, I kneeled before her presence.

"A new pony wreaks havoc among my subjects, causing confusion and vandalism in his wake. Although your actions may have been justified and were minimal, they were enough to distress my subjects. What do you have to say in your defense?" I gulped.

"Um… I was in shock Princess. I'm sorry, I'll accept any punishment," I bowed my head, shaking. The princess could probably erase me from existence with a look. She trotted up to me and pushed my chin up, forcing me to look up at her.

"First, I wish to know your name. I know every pony in all of Equestria, but I have never seen you before."

"My name is… well it used to be 'Jason'," I choked out with fear, "But that's hardly a pony name, right?"

"Indeed, that is an odd name. If you want, I'll let you choose another. Do not think I don't know where you're from." I gulped. She studied me for a moment, and turned her head toward the nearest window.

"Look out that window please." I stood up and trotted toward it, poking my head out. It was her statue garden, full of stone ponies and an empty pedestal. Wait, my eyes whipped to the pedestal.

"Where's Discord?" I nearly screamed. Discord was the only cartoon villain that could give me nightmares. Now that I was in Equestria, that nightmare could be very real.

"The frightening thing is foreigner, is that you know who he is. Last night he disappeared, hours before six flashes of lights appeared in the sky. Apparently you fell from one of said lights," she trotted closer, flapping her majestic wings. "If I am correct, there are five other like you. Five foreigners with new bodies from another world."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, wondering what the implications of this meant.

"Yes, I'm positive. I've already met your friend."

"What frie- Oof!" I grunted as a green blur hit me. Pinned down yet again, I looked into the blue eyes of a green dragon, slightly larger than your average pony. I snorted and stopped struggling.

"Next time, warn me before you leap into an alternate universe," I told Darren.

"Best friends gotta stick together," Darren quipped.

"_We'll see about that…"_


	4. The Story finally Kicks Off!

**You know the drill. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Faust. I'm not making any money here. **

"Well this is unusual," I said, plopping my butt on a library chair, opening a library book.

"That's the understatement of the year," Darren quipped as he sat down, hunching down to talk to me. Roughly twice as tall as me, he had to walk on all fours just so I could hear him. At least he can still balance on just two. Walking on what used to be my hands is just mental torture; sometimes I forget I wasn't even human anymore.

"So let me get this straight," I said as I lifted my head with my hoof, "you saw me disappear in a flash of bright light and you just 'jumped' in after me?" Darren jolted in his seat.

"It wasn't like that! Well, yeah. It was," he admitted.

"Dude, you could've died for all you know, at least I fell in by accident."

"Well I wasn't thinking! I thought you teleported or something." I sat up straight, my ears perking up.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know! Because someone here was paying attention, that machine tube was an atom collider," Darren informed me. I nodded. It was all over the news lately, how scientists have managed to get atoms to move faster than light. Darren leaned toward me.

"What you don't know is that those graduates were testing… dimension hopping!" I did a double take with my book, not expecting that.

"Apparently atoms disappear for a brief second after speeding, and end up displaced elsewhere. That 'tube' was a teleportation device! For jumping across the universe!" He exclaimed, throwing up his claws. I quietly tipped his chair with my hind hoof, causing him to fall backwards. I had enough of his stupidity. Using my hoof to the best of my ability, I turned the page of the history book I was reading. Figuring I might be stuck here for a while, it makes sense to blend in as much as possible.

"Well aren't you funny! I could've broken my reptile spine thanks to you! You must be so proud of yourself Hershey!" I stopped reading.

"What?"

"Um Jason, you're black…" Darren twiddled his thumbs.

"WHAT?" I dashed to the nearest mirror, after knocking on the bathroom door of course. My reflection had the same frantic look I did. My coat was completely black! My blue eyes stared at the mirror, while my hoof batted my new white bangs. Rarity was going to have a field day with me. Last time I had checked, I thought I was at least red. But now I was darker than Luna!

_SLAM!_ Crap! Twilight was back! I cracked the door closed, leaving a small opening so I could hear the commotion downstairs. Darren said something to her, and girlish laughter was the result. Deciding that I was only embarrassing myself, I trotted out and sulked down the stairs. Twilight was wiping a tear and leaning on the table over my book. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I decided I should take a new name now," I started, "but I'm going to need permission." Twilight cocked her head.

"Since I know nothing about Equestria, I can't really come up with a cover story. Can someone get Pinkie over here?" As if on cue, a pink blur flew into the room. The familiar bouncing pony stared at me, barely containing her excitement. I sighed, resigning to my fate.

"Pinkie, I need a favor. Since I'm new here and could possibly raise suspicion, can I be your adoptive cousin from the rock farm?" The needle had dropped. Except for bouncing, the room went completely silent. I swore the green scales on Darren lost their sheen. Then the other shoe dropped.

"Oh boy! I always wanted a cousin! Well I already have some but an adopted cousin! That's awesome, we should-" I shoved my hoof onto her mouth.

"May I have the honors? LET'S THROW A PARTY!" I screamed, standing on my hind legs, nearly falling over. Pinkie Pie screamed in delight and maniacally bounced around the library, knocking over a few books. I joined her, happy that she had accepted me. After a few minutes, someone's coughing became audible. I stopped my senseless bouncing and paid attention.

"Your name?" Twilight asked. Pinkie gasped. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I got it!" I pumped my hooves, "well since Discord is obviously behind this, I figured I might as well thank him in a way. And thanks to Pinkie, I can do that. You can call me Entro!"

"Entro?" Darren asked.

"Entro Pie? Like entropy?" Twilight asked. My head bobbed in acknowledgement. She nodded back, impressed. I turned to Darren, who was scratching his head.

"You need a more dragon like name. How does Hyde sound?" Darren mused for a minute. After that, he nodded.

"It's not the best, but it's certainly better than this 'Spike' everyone talks about." Immediately a loud snore broke through the tree. Good thing he didn't hear that. Or at least I hoped.

"So, did you get my things back from the guard?" I asked Twilight.

"Yeah one second, let me get it." She ducked her head into some pony fanny pack they sometimes carry. After some rummaging, she ducked out and held a couple items in her mouth. The purple pony dropped them off at the table and backed off so I could look. There was the gameboy I was playing with earlier, my keychain flashlight, and my wallet. The toy looked softer in color (pink), the flashlight was normal sized, and my wallet looked pretty normal. I tried to grab my wallet, but it kept slipping out of my hoof when I tried to flip it open.

"Um, Twilight? Could you please?" I asked her politely. Her horn glowed with magic as she floated my wallet open. My driver's license had a picture of yours truly, pony form and all, and a few gold coins dropped out. Earlier I had a few dollars, so currency was probably different here. Good thing I didn't have to exchange my change. Hah, I'm so hilarious.

"Excuse me, but I have to meet up with Fluttershy soon. I promised I'd be there for Angel's birthday party," the purple unicorn exclaimed nervously.

"No problem. Do you care if I stick around a bit?" The unicorn nodded and trotted out with the exciting pink earth pony behind her, probably helping with the party as well. I waited ten seconds and dashed back to the bathroom.

"Holy crap, I'm black!" I cried, admiring my coat this time. My white mane contrasted nicely. My coat was really dark, and unlike other ponies with black coats, mine did not have any blue shading. Using the mirror to the best of my ability, I checked out my ass. Still no tattoo of talent. Unfortunately, I still had no idea what my talent was, on Earth or Equestria.

"At least people will take your rapping seriously," Hyde chuckled, slapping me on the back. Immediately my coat turned blue. I gasped, rushing closer to the mirror. My mane had changed color as well, going from white to yellow. Whoa, I'm a chameleon now!

"Whoa! You're blue!"  
>"No shit Sherlock. Here, let me try this," I closed my eyes and strained. I tensed every muscle, trying to find the right one. I popped open an eye to peek at the mirror. A blue colt stared back. I stomped a hoof, extremely pissed off. Blue was not my color. And it was already my eye color, which hadn't changed.<p>

"Hit me again," I commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Just shut up and do it!" Hyde sighed and slapped me again. Immediately I turned-

"Why are you red?" A female inquired. I jump in surprised. Twilight was back already? Twilight stood at the doorframe, watching us. I gulped, wondering how I could even begin to explain.

"Did you get dye from Rarity? She owns some high quality products. It looks really good," She commented. While the compliment did not fall on deaf ears, it was dimly reflected upon before panic settled in. I had to get out of the room without touching Hyde. A deed made difficult due to his size. I made a mental note to remind him to eat more salads.

"Well I ought to hit the books. Hey Hyde," I stressed his new name, "Why don't you go on ahead? You should've been in a hurry a while ago for your… thing." I gave Hyde a slight curtsy. He took the hint and flew out the door and through a huge window. I turned my head back to Twilight. She was staring at me with an expression of awe on her face. I shuffled my hooves nervously. Then the needle dropped. I cringed.

"You study?" She shouted at me.

"I don't know how! It just hap- Wait, what?" Seriously, what?

"Princess Celestia told me you were foreign, but she never mentioned you were a student too!"  
>"What? Did you think I was stupid or something?" Twilight frowned in response. She shrunk back a little too.<p>

"No, but I don't even know where you're from. Imagine the knowledge you could share from your culture!" My ears perked up to that. A certain Mark Twain novel came into mind. Grr! I shook my head and shoved my megalomaniac persona into the darker depths of my psyche. Before I even consider what to do in Equestria, there were some needs I had to take care of.

"Tell you what," I told her, while trotting out of the bathroom, "I'll answer any questions you have on one condition."  
>"What?" I cantered to her and put my front hoofs on her shoulders.<br>"Help me blend in!" I cried despairingly, staring into her eyes, "I'm literally at a loss here! I have no money, no food, no place to stay, and almost everyone here is a girl!" A loud snore broke through the tree again.

"I'm sure I can help out a bit. But what's wrong with girls?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. My hooves dropped back down to the ground.

"Oh nothing's wrong, but who could I stay with and where?"

"You're a Pie now, so couldn't you...?"

"No free space. And Pinky isn't actually related, so sharing would be really awkward."  
>"What's wrong with here?"<br>"This is a _public_ library, and there's only one bed."  
>"Um, Apple Acres?"<br>"Haven't met Applejack yet. Plus-"  
>"Big Mac lives there! You could stay with him."<br>"But the house is full of mares!" I cried. I slumped a bit, defeated. I let out a deep breath.

"How about I send a letter to the Princess? Maybe she can get you enrolled as a student," Twilight suggested.

"And how would that help?"  
>"As long as you're studying or contributing knowledge for the Princess, you'll receive a student fund."<br>"Hey Twilight, I can't do magic." Twilight laughed.

"No silly, that's only one branch. Earth ponies can go to school too! You don't have a talent yet… is there anything you can do? Maybe you can share knowledge of…" She motioned me to finish for her.

"Earth. THE Earth, not just earth."

"Earth!" She shrieked, clearly getting worked up. I stretched a bit, feeling tired.

"Sounds fair enough. My home does have technology yours lacks," I commented, wondering if this plan would actually work. Twilight screamed.

"You can build stuff? Show me, show me, show me!" She cried, bouncing around me in an out of character way. An idea popped into my head. I turned to her and stopped her with a hoof. I walked down the stairs, leading her. At the bottom, I turned around to face her.

"Find me an iron rod and some metal tiny things. I don't care what, just find some," I asked as politely as I could. The excited purple unicorn nodded and trotted out the door. Moments later she came back, levitating said objects. I sat down at the table set up, shoved the books away, and tapped the table with a red hoof. She dropped the objects in front of me.

"Do you know any shock spells?" I asked her.

"Yes, why?"  
>"Cast it on this rod and rub it in one direction. Only one." She proceeded to do as I asked. I quickly wiped my hooves to make sure there was no static. I picked up the rod and poked a marble with it. Twilight just stared.<p>

"What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Shh, just watch." I grinned. Because of magic, electricity was almost obsolete in this society. Beyond lamps, lots of potential for new technology had been left behind and replaced by magic. Only one way to start changing that. I lifted the rod. A gasp sounded just like I predicted.

"Whoa! Are you hiding a horn or something?" She asked, rubbing my head with her hoof.

"No, it's called a magnet. Hey, stop that!" I swatted her hoof away. She regained her composure.

"I'm going to send a letter to the princess immediately. You should take a walk; get a feel for the place. Come back in a few hours before I turn you into a guinea pig," I nodded in agreement, "But don't forget your things." She levitated my flashlight (my toy was hidden somewhere) and I grabbed it with my mouth. I trotted out the door pleased with myself. Outside the tree however, I plopped my butt on the ground. The scenery was amazing. So many buildings of a wide variety of colors. I swore I saw a light blue streak flying high in the sky. First things first; time to get a job.

"Okie dokie lokie! Here you go!" Pinkie Pie handed me a boxed order with an address taped on the box. I ripped it off and looked at it. Quickly memorizing it, I headed out wearing a pink saddlebag and my new stylish green hat (courtesy of Rarity apparently). _Good thing I'm red now_, I thought. The color change thing freaked me out. I passed by Rarity's shop on the way. I couldn't remember the name, but I knew I had to get some clothes as soon as I had the bits. I passed through the outskirts of town while trotting down the dirt path. The order was for Fluttershy, a specialty carrot cake for a bunny. The meeting place was near the Everfree forest for some reason. I had asked why I couldn't just go to her house, but the Pegasus is very active and it was a birthday party. So I had to deliver it personally, being the official Cake's delivery boy. The new and first delivery boy. While trotting happily, I saw a yellow horse floating in the distance with pink hair. The mare was around specks that looked like an assortment of critters. I grinned and began to gallop for the first time, trying to get the order in as soon as possible.

I was halfway there, but another yellow blur came out of nowhere and zoomed past me in front of my path. I sat down and braked hard with my hooves. The yellow blur began to circle around me, effectively trapping me. I tried to see who it was, but I knew it wasn't Fluttershy. I couldn't identify the flyer, he was way too fast! Faster than Rainbow Dash! I flinched, trying to find an opening and run out. I was starting to get dizzy. The yellow blur whirlwind closed in, drawing me in, and spinning and throwing me out as a red tornado. I finally stopped and stumbled on my bottom hooves, swaying in several directions, before finally falling on my back.

I got up quickly and shook my head, then faced my assaulter. A yellow griffin with a few green feathers poking out of its head stood in front of me.

"Gilda?" I asked hopefully. The griffin snorted. It casually strolled toward me.  
>"Nope, call me Wither. 'Cause that's what you're going to do!" The now-seemingly male griffin threatened. I backed up on all fours. Over the sound of my heart pounding, a rattling sound was making a racket. I looked back at my bags. The griffin was slower on land so I threw the bag on the ground and looked inside. My flashlight was vibrating like crazy. I picked it up with my delicate hoof skill.<p>

"What's that gonna do?" Wither sneered.

"I honestly have no ide- HOLY CELESTRIA!" I cursed as I pressed the flashlight's button. The shaking stopped immediately as the flashlight expanded into an actual sword! The griffin froze in his tracks, calculating the odds. The sword was silver with a leather hilt embalmed with a green jewel. The jewel had a (~) crack over it, making it look like a closed eye. I looked closer at the jewel. I heard a jump from in front of me and felt a panic rising in my limbs. With one last glance at the sword, I saw the eye open.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I parried the griffin's charge. He had nearly tackled me. Fortunately I had leaped over him in time in a spectacular somersault. My landing was perfect complete with a Spiderman pose.

"OUCH! You clipped my tail!" Wither screamed at me. He turned around swung at me with his claw. I raised the sword to block. CLANG. The griffin swung again, harder. CLANG! The griffin lunged forward in a biting motion. CLANG!

"Uh oh," I muttered. Wither was tugging at my sword, trying to disarm me. Thinking quickly in this tug-of-war, I jumped up and bucked him in the face. Instantly he let go and I somersaulted backward safely. It then occurred to me that I was somehow balancing on two hooves.

"Talk about a great landing, if I may say so myself," I bragged.

"Then I'll say it too. I concur. Bravo! Excellent landing!" A familiar but all too chilling voice called out. I looked up at its source. Discord floated down lying on his signature pink cloud. A chill ran down on his spine. He looked like a dragon, but had so many parts of different animals. The fused forms made me ill.

"I see you're enjoying my little blessing," he said, nodding toward my sword. I held it up higher defensively.

"What do you want Discord?" I yelled at him. He shook his head while making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Oh Entro Pie, you amuse me so. I just want to play a game. What's the one thing this world doesn't have?" He asked. I lowered the sword, thinking deeply.

"Um… violence?" I answered. Discord howled in delight.

"We have a winner! Yes Entro Pie, there is no violence, no crime, no war. But that… that can change!" He exclaimed. The pink cloud began raining brown drops.

"That's horrible! You're the spirit of chaos, not evil!" I cried. He went silent.

"You are correct. That's why I went and visited different parts of the universe, looking for some special individuals. Earth in particular was wonderful, full of chaos."  
>"Wait, special? How?"<br>"Yes, I chose a special individual from six different worlds and gathered them here in my home. You were the first, you shall be the leader."  
>"What makes you think I'm going to lead your little army? I challenged him.<p>

"I've seen your heart Entro. Your love, your dreams, desires, beliefs. In fact, you don't even think I'm evil."  
>"What? You totally are!" I accused, slightly nervous at his almost omniscient power.<p>

"Excuses, excuses. You want me to be evil? Fine. But it's still up to you."  
>"Up to me?"<p>

"Pass my trials and I am yours to command. Fail, and all of Equestria will be my personal playground." Discord ripped off part of his cloud and ate it.  
>"What… what trials?" I asked, starting to be afraid.<p>

"Defeat the other five under my control. Once you win, they will be freed from my control. Become a leader or fall to harmony."

"Don't you mean…"

"No, I meant harmony. YOU are discord. Beware the other six. I await your performance Entro Pie." Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. A grunt and rustling noise sounded from behind me. I spun around to face the recovering Wither. I raised my sword and assumed a battle stance. I have a background in martial arts and all, but Discord's blessing must've augmented it. Plus that would explain all the weird stuff that's been going on.

"Ready for round two? Well too bad!" sneered Wither as he jumped into flight. I swear, someday that kid's face is going to freeze like that. I jumped over. Then it hit me. I understood why I could stand on two hooves. I looked at the sword's eye, which stared into oblivion. The sword was balancing me! A yellow blur flew past and up into the sky. Then Wither dived. I tried to dodge his dive-bomb, but he was too fast.

"Oh my, are you okay?" A soft voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a familiar pink haired face gazing at a battered red colt. I tried to lift my sword with my right hoof clutching it. Failing miserably, I relaxed my body and accepted defeat.

"I'd get up if I were you. That mean griffin is coming back and you can't fly away like me," Fluttershy gently informed me. Rather than snark, I sighed.

"Care to help?" I asked, She floated over me and held up a hoof. After getting back on my fee- I mean hooves, I felt a little better. A yellow blur in the distance was rushing back toward me. I held my sword up, ready to swing.

"Get out of here Fluttershy. Delivery boy has a special delivery for pain," I warned as my sword began to vibrate. Just before Wither could hit me, I jumped up and swung my sword down as hard as I could. THUMP! Wither stood still as a statue, drained of his complexion, and collapsed. I looked down at my sword.

"That makes no sense at all. Which is probably why it does," I mused, looking at my changed weapon. It looked normal, but as if someone took a brick and shoved it where the main blade goes. At least it made a decent sledgehammer. Wither stopped twitching. The sword glowed for a minute, and then reverted back into a flashlight. I caught it with my mouth. Galloping back a few yards, I dropped it into my pink saddlebags. I picked them up and cantered to the reassembly of animals and dropped the package.

"Sign here please," I held up the clipboard with my mouth. Fluttershy flew down from a cloud and used the complimentary pen to scribble a signature. I bowed and gave her a brief introduction, then ran back to the unconscious griffin. I swung him over my back and carried him back to Ponyville.

_Ding dong!_

"Hey, what took you so long? Why you all are bruised up? Did you get in a fight? Who's that? Are you friends? Why is he unconscious?" Pinkie bounced nervously.

"Don't worry. Traffic was… horrible."  
>"Nice cutie mark by the way!"<p>

"WHAT?" I whipped my head to my flank, briefly wondering why everyone always looked there. On my butt was a butterfly.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
